Chapter 45 The real battles are about to start
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo-Red Ranger, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter are in Shadaloo's fortress and try to find the captured Senshi.


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 45**

**Η ΑΡΧΗ ΤΩΝ ΑΛΗΘΙΝΩΝ ΜΑΧΩΝ**

Όλα ήταν έτοιμα πια για την εισβολή στο φρούριο της οργάνωσης. Τώρα που ο Neo έμαθε τη μυστική τοποθεσία τους, ήταν έτοιμος να εισβάλει και να σπείρει τον όλεθρο.

-Είστε έτοιμες; Ρώτησε τις άλλες δύο.

-Πάντα...Απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

-Τότε είναι η σειρά μου, είπε αυτός και μεταμορφώθηκε με την στολή που φορούσε στο παρελθόν, τη μαύρη με τις φλόγες σε όλο της το μήκος και το μεγάλο νούμερο «1» στην πλάτη με το όνομά του, έπειτα ζώστηκε τον οπλισμό του δεξιά και αριστερά στη ζώνη του. Τώρα ήταν κι αυτός έτοιμος για δράση.

-Τέλεια. Παρατήρησε η Sailor Jupiter. Καιρό έχω να σε δω με αυτήν τη στολή...

-Πάμε λοιπόν. Πάμε να ρίξουμε λίγο ξύλο. Είπε αυτός και φόρεσε αι το μαύρα γυαλιά του. Έπειτα πιάστηκαν όλοι από το χέρι και μέσα σε ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα, τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν στο νησί όπου βρισκόταν το αρχηγείο. Όμως δεν έμειναν στη θέση τους για πολύ. Φρόντισαν να κρυφτούν αμέσως για να μην τους πιάσει η εμβέλεια του ραντάρ.

-Εδώ είμαστε...Το άντρο του κακού...Εδώ κρατάει αυτός ο τρελός τις φίλες μας... Είπε ο Neo.

Δεν μπορούσαν όμως να μείνουν. Τρεις στρατιώτες βρίσκονταν κοντά και περιπολούσαν. Την κατάλληλη στιγμή, βγήκαν από την κρυψώνα τους και τους εξόντωσαν και τους τρεις. Ούτε και οι άλλοι 5 που ήρθαν είχαν καλύτερη τύχη. Πέσανε θύματα του ξίφους, του δόρατος και του σκήπτρου των τριών ηρώων.

-Ελπίζω να μην έχουμε κανένα άλλο απρόοπτο, είπε ο Neo καθώς έβαζε πάλι το σπαθί του στη θέση του. Δε γνώριζε βέβαια ότι μια μυστηριώδης σιλουέτα κινούταν αθέατη παράλληλα με αυτούς...

-Ε τι καθόμαστε τότε...; Να μπούμε μέσα!!! Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Στάσου!!! Πού νομίζεις ότι πηγαίνεις;! Την πρόλαβε ο Neo αρπάζοντάς της το χέρι. Δεν θα είναι τόσο εύκολο. Πρέπει να κινηθούμε προσεκτικά και να βρούμε κάποια μυστική είσοδο. Το φρούριο είναι πολύ καλά οχυρωμένο

Έτσι άρχισαν να κινούνται περιμετρικά του οχυρού, αλλά δεν μπορούσαν να βρουν είσοδο, ενώ παράλληλα φρόντιζαν να είναι εξαιρετικά προσεκτικοί. Τελικά κατάφεραν να βρουν μια καταπακτή την οποία άνοιξαν αμέσως και είδαν ότι περιείχε μία δίοδο.

-Εδώ είμαστε....Είπε ανακουφισμένη η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ας μπούμε. Πρότεινε ο Neo και πήδηξε μέσα, μόνο που η προσγείωσή του δεν ήταν και τόσο καλή...

-Neo! Είσαι καλά εκεί κάτω;! Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα! Απάντησε αυτός καθώς σηκωνόταν. Εσείς εκεί θα μείνετε; Δε θα έρθετε; Τις ρώτησε.

Εκείνες κατέβηκαν επίσης χωρίς άλλη καθυστέρηση και είδαν τη δίοδο να ανοίγεται μπροστά τους.

Άρχισαν λοιπόν και οι τρεις να προχωρούν μέσα στη δίοδο που φαινόταν να μην έχει τέλος. Δεν έχαναν όμως το κουράγιο του, συνέχιζαν χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό.

-Δε φαίνεται να τελειώνει αυτό...Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Κάποτε θα τελειώσει. Την καθησύχασε η Sailor Jupiter και συνέχισαν την πορεία τους...Σε κάποια φάση ο δρόμος έδειχνε τρία περάσματα. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Εδώ πρέπει να χωριστούμε παιδιά, εγώ θα πάω μπροστά, εσύ Mako πήγαινε αριστερά κι εσύ Sailor Moon στα αριστερά Προσπαθήστε να βρείτε τα κορίτσια όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείτε. Κάθε λεπτό που περνάει είναι πολύτιμο.

-Σύμφωνοι! Είπαν και οι δύο και αμέσως ο καθένας τράβηξε το δρόμο του. Στο δρόμο που τράβηξε η Sailor Moon, την οδήγησε σε ένα από τα εργαστήρια του αρχηγείου. Όταν μπήκε, άρχισε να ψάχνει ότι έβρισκε και η αναζήτηση την οδήγησε σε μία πόρτα.

«Τι είναι αυτή η πόρτα...;» Αναρωτήθηκε και προσπάθησε να την παραβιάσει. «Σίγουρα δεν θα ήταν εύκολο...» Ξανάπε και τελικά την άνοιξε εκτοξεύοντας μια ριπή από το σκήπτρο της. Όταν τελικά η πόρτα ήταν ανοιχτή, αυτό που είχε μέσα την έκανε να είναι ευχαριστημένη:

-Εδώ είστε!!! Εδώ σας κρατούσε αυτός...! Είπε και προσπάθησε να τις ελευθερώσει.

-Ξέραμε πως θα τα κατάφερνες. Της είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Πού είναι ο Neo και η Mako; Την ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Εδώ είναι κι αυτοί. Ήρθαμε όλοι μαζί για να σας σώσουμε και ο Neo θα κανονίσει αυτόν τον Bison μια για πάντα. Ελάτε τώρα μαζί μου. Πρέπει να βρούμε τους άλλους και να φύγουμε από εδώ... Τους είπε η Sailor Moon τότε και τις πήρε μαζί της μιας και ήταν καταβεβλημένες.. Μετά συνέχισαν την πορεία τους.

Από την πλευρά του ο Neo δεν τα πήγαινε και τόσο καλά. Η κατεύθυνση που είχε επιλέξει, τον οδήγησε σε αδιέξοδο και δεν μπορούσε να πάει πουθενά:

-«Τέλεια....Τώρα τι κάνω...;» Αναρωτήθηκε καθώς άρχισε να ψηλαφίζει τους τοίχους μήπως και βρει κάποιο πέρασμα, αλλά τίποτα. Πάνω στα νεύρα του, χτύπησε τον τοίχο αλλά αυτή η κίνηση δεν θα μπορούσε να ήταν καλύτερη καθώς το χέρι του έπεσε πάνω σε ένα κουμπί που ήταν εντοιχισμένο κι έτσι τον οδήγησε κατευθείαν στην κεντρική αίθουσα-πίνακα ελέγχου. όταν την άνοιξε δεν ήταν κανείς μέσα, έτσι βρήκε την ευκαιρία να κρυφτεί και να περιμένει την εμφάνιση του στρατηγού και των στρατιωτών του...

Δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει και πολύ...Μετά από δέκα λεπτά, ο στρατηγός ήρθε μαζί με τους τρεις μπράβους του να τον ακολουθούν. Τότε δεν μπόρεσε να κρατηθεί άλλο. Με μια δυνατή κραυγή, πήδηξε ψηλά και τον πέτυχε με μια καλή κλωτσιά στον αέρα. Όταν έγινε αυτό, βγήκαν από παντού πολλοί στρατιώτες και άρχισαν να τον πυροβολούν από παντού Τότε αυτός έβγαλε το πιστόλι του κι ανταπέδωσε τα πυρά εκτελώντας εν ψυχρώ μερικούς από αυτούς. Δεν μπορούσε όμως να μείνει ακάλυπτος μέσα σε όλα αυτά τα πυρά ακόμα κι αν η στολή του ήταν αλεξίσφαιρη. Επιχείρησε να καλυφθεί και τώρα μπορούσε πιο εύκολα να ρίχνει στους στρατιώτες που τον πυροβολούσαν, μερικά από τα πυρά του ήταν εύστοχα και πέτυχαν μερικούς, άλλα όμως όχι. Στο άλλο του χέρι κρατούσε το στιλέτο του και όταν ένας από τους υπεύθυνους της ασφαλείας επιχείρησε να φέρει ενισχύσεις, το πέταξε και τον κάρφωσε στην πλάτη. Για κακή του τύχη όμως, πέφτοντας, πάτησε το κουμπί του κόκκινου συναγερμού και στρατιώτες εμφανίζονταν παντού σε όλο το μήκος και πλάτος του φρουρίου, ενώ ο Sagat, ο Balrog και ο Vega αποχώρησαν για να επιβάλουν την τάξη μέσα στο οχυρό, όπως και η Sailor Uranus με τη Sailor Neptune που άρχισαν να ψάχνουν την Usagi και τη Makoto για να κανονίσουν αυτό που είχαν αφήσει στη μέση.

Δυστυχώς ο κόκκινος συναγερμός δεν ήταν εξαίρεση για την Sailor Moon και τη Sailor Jupiter που είχαν κι αυτές να κάνουν με αρκετούς στρατιώτες. Δεν τις πτόησε όμως αυτό καθώς τους έβαζαν κάτω με ευκολία. Όποιος τολμούσε να τα βάλει μαζί τους είχε άδοξο τέλος καθώς έπεφτε χτυπημένος από το ακόντιο, ή το σκήπτρο.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo συνέχισε να μάχεται με λύσσα σκορπίζοντας τον πανικό και την καταστροφή στο στράτευμα του Bison καθώς όποιος είχε τη φαεινή ιδέα να τον πλησιάσει αρκετά, έπεφτε χτυπημένος από το πιστόλι ή το ξίφος του. Κανείς δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει. Σε κάποια στιγμή προσπάθησε να επικοινωνήσει με τις φίλες του:

-Mako, με λαμβάνεις;

-Ναι, σε ακούω.

-Τι γίνεται εκεί;

-Μαχόμαστε συνέχεια, υπάρχουν παντού στρατιώτες, εμφανίζονται από το πουθενά. Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα κρατήσουμε...

-Βρήκατε τους αιχμαλώτους;

-Μόλις επικοινώνησα με τη Sailor Moon και μου είπε ότι κατάφερε να τις βρει.

-Μπράβο σας! Ακούστε με τώρα. Προσπαθήστε να έρθετε στην κεντρική αίθουσα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείτε. Δεν ξέρω για πόσο μπορώ να αντέξω ακόμα εδώ μέσα...

-Θα κάνουμε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούμε. Κρατήσου! Του είπε η Sailor Jupiter και έκλεισε την επικοινωνία.

«Να δούμε εγώ τι θα κάνω τώρα με όλους αυτούς εδώ...» Είπε ο Neo τότε και συνέχισε να αγωνίζεται με το πιστόλι και το ξίφος στα χέρια.

Από την άλλη είχαμε τη Sailor Moon μαζί με τις άλλες να έχουν καθαρίσει το τοπίο αλλά τώρα έπρεπε να κάνουν αυτό που τους είπε ο Neo, να τον βρουν αμέσως καθώς ο κλοιός έσφιγγε γύρω του και ο Bison είχε εξαφανιστεί. Προσπάθησε λοιπόν να συντομέψει τη διαδρομή της και ο δρόμος της την έφερε μπροστά στο σύστημα ασφαλείας:

«Πώς δουλεύει τώρα αυτό το πράγμα...; Ας δοκιμάσω αυτό...» Είπε και το έκανε εμμέσως. Δεν έγινε όμως τίποτα. Με τη δεύτερη προσπάθεια εμφανίστηκε οπτική επαφή της Sailor Jupiter.

«Μα πού πηγαίνει...;» Αναρωτήθηκε αλλά την ίδια στιγμή σοκαρίστηκε όταν είδε την Uranus και την Neptune να πλησιάζουν από την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση:

-Πηγαίνει κατευθείαν σε παγίδα! Πρέπει να την προειδοποιήσουμε! Είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Ας βιαστούμε!!! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και ξεκίνησαν αμέσως ελπίζοντας να μην φτάσουν αργά...

Και δεν είχαν άδικο. Η Mako προχωρούσε κατευθείαν σε παγίδα. Κάτι που βγήκε αληθινό καθώς η Sailor Uranus ξεφύτρωσε μπροστά της με το ξίφος προτεταμένο.

-Haruka...Είπε τότε έκπληκτη.

-Πού είχαμε μείνει...;

Τότε την κλώτσησε και της απάντησε:

-Έχανες!!!

Εκνευρισμένη από αυτό, η Sailor Uranus όρμησε με μοναδικό σκοπό να την χτυπήσει με το σπαθί της, αλλά και τα δύο χτυπήματα που επιχείρησε, ήταν ανεπιτυχή και σαν αποτέλεσμα πέρασε η Jupiter στην αντεπίθεση πρώτα μπλοκάροντας την κλωτσιά που πήγε να δεχτεί και χτυπώντας την στο πρόσωπο με το χέρι, αλλά από το πουθενά εμφανίστηκε και η Sailor Neptune και άρχισε να τη χτυπάει στο στομάχι με το γόνατο για να το εκμεταλλευτεί η Uranus και να τη χτυπήσει κι εκείνη με αγριότητα, ευτυχώς όμως το τελευταίο χτύπημα δεν ήταν εύστοχο και σκόνταψε στον τοίχο, ούτως ώστε να βρει ευκαιρία η Mako και να την απωθήσει. Δεν είχε τελειώσει όμως με τον Ποσειδώνα που καραδοκούσε. Αλλά για καλή της τύχη, ήρθαν οι ενισχύσεις:

-Sailor Moon. Κορίτσια! Είστε όλες εδώ!!!

-Φυσικά! Απάντησε εκείνη. Τι θα έλεγες να τους ξαναφτιάξουμε λίγο τη φάτσα;

-Τίποτε δε θα με ευχαριστούσε περισσότερο! Απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter και ετοιμάστηκε για καινούρια σύγκρουση. Τα λόγια της Sailor Moon εξόργισαν τον Ποσειδώνα που όρμησε πρώτος και η Uranus ακολούθησε αμέσως, με τις άλλες τρεις να παρακολουθούν, όχι όμως για πολύ, καθώς οι τρεις υπηρέτες του Bison, τους έκοψαν το δρόμο, Σαν επακόλουθο, ετοιμάστηκαν για μάχη:

-Για πού το βάλατε; Ρώτησε ο Vega ειρωνικά και επιχείρησε να ορμήσει εναντίον τους. Αλλά μέχρι να καταλάβει κανείς τι έγινε, βρέθηκε να είναι πιασμένος από το λαιμό...

-Μα ποιος είναι αυτός πάλι...; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

Εύλογη απορία διότι αυτός ο άντρας που στεκόταν μπροστά από τα κορίτσια ήταν άγνωστος σε όλες τους αλλά συνάμα οικείος. Ήταν λίγο ψηλότερος από τον Neo και μελαχρινός με κοντό μαλλί, φορούσε μία δερμάτινη στρατιωτική μαύρη στολή με ένα μεγάλο μηδέν στην πλάτη με κοντές αρβύλες και τα καστανά μάτια του έλεγαν πώς ήταν έτοιμος για μάχη, ήρεμος μα και απειλητικός ταυτόχρονα.

-Δεν ξέρω, αλλά ελπίζω να είναι στο πλευρό μας, απάντησε η Sailor Mars.

Αυτός τότε τους είπε:

-Εσείς φύγετε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείτε, σε λίγο αυτό το μέρος θα γίνει κόλαση. Η φωνή του ήταν ίσια αλλά εντελώς άχρωμη σαν να μιλούσε ανδρείκελο.

Εκείνες κούνησαν το κεφάλι και αποσύρθηκαν διακριτικά, αλλά δεν απομακρύνθηκαν πολύ. Δεν υπήρχε πρόπτωση να εγκαταλείψουν τις φίλες τους. Από την άλλη όμως δεν ήταν ακόμα σε θέση να παλέψουν, ήταν καταβεβλημένες από την αιχμαλωσία.

Πίσω στις μονομαχίες όμως, η Sailor Jupiter γύρισε ανάποδα την Uranus αλλά αυτή την κλώτσησε στην πλάτη καθώς ήταν κάτω και σηκωνόταν, έπειτα αντάλλαξαν συνεχή χτυπήματα μεταξύ τους ενώ η Sailor Moon είχε στριμωχτεί άσχημα από την Neptune, συγκεκριμένα την είχε κλωτσήσει και την είχε ρίξει κάτω, αλλά ευτυχώς όχι για πολύ καθώς την απέφυγε και τη χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στο πρόσωπο για να την απωθήσει, ενώ από την άλλη η Jupiter απέφευγε τα χτυπήματα από το ξίφος και όταν η Uranus την πλησίασε, της έπιασε το ένα χέρι και με το άλλο την ανάγκασε να πέσει κάτω από τον κεραυνό της. Όμως αυτή συνήλθε γρήγορα και επιχείρησε για άλλη μια φορά να τη χτυπήσει με το σπαθί αλλά η Mako ξέφυγε με μια τούμπα. Εξαγριωμένη και από αυτήν την αποτυχία της, η Uranus βούτηξε και οι δυο τους ήρθαν πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με τη Mako να της κρατάει με πείσμα το χέρι και να μην την αφήνει.

-Θα πεθάνεις... Της είπε σε ανατριχιαστικό τόνο η Sailor Uranus.

Όμως οι απειλές δεν ήταν αρκετές για την Sailor Jupiter. Της σήκωσε ψηλά το χέρι ώστε να μην κινδυνεύει και μετά την κλώτσησε με όλη της τη δύναμη στην κοιλιά για να τη ρίξει κάτω. Στο μεταξύ η Sailor Moon προσπαθούσε να αντιδράσει καθώς ο Ποσειδώνας την είχε παγιδέψει. Και τα κατάφερε αφού τη χτύπησε με τη λαβή του σκήπτρου και μετά της έριξε μια καλή γροθιά στο σαγόνι και τη σώριασε στο πάτωμα. Και η Sailor Jupiter είχε τώρα πια εύκολο έργο καθώς πρώτα της απέσπασε το ξίφος με μια κίνηση και τέλος την αποτελείωσε με μια στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά για να την διαλύσει. Αλλά και η Sailor Moon είχε σχεδόν τελειώσει. Συνέχιζε να τη σφυροκοπά με διαδοχικές γροθιές στο πρόσωπο και για φινάλε την χτύπησε με άλλη μία τόσο που την πέταξε λίγα μέτρα πίσω για να την ρίξει κάτω αναίσθητη.

Όταν τελείωσαν, οι πέντε τους αποχώρησαν με την Mako να λέει τελευταία στην αντίπαλό της:

-Και να σκεφτείς ότι κάποτε ήθελα να γίνω σαν κι εσένα....Βλακείες....Ο Neo είναι ο καλύτερος όλων.....

Και αποχώρησε κι αυτή, ενώ ο άγνωστος συνέχιζε να μάχεται και με τους τρεις ταυτόχρονα. Όμως αρχικά ήταν περισσότεροι και φαινομενικά τον είχανε στο χέρι αλλά αυτός με έναν άκρως περίεργο τρόπο, κατάφερνε να ξεφύγει. Όσο ο χρόνος περνούσε, θύμωνε όλο και περισσότερο. Μπορούσες στα μάτια του να το δεις ολοκάθαρα

Χωρίς να δείξουν κανένα έλεος, του όρμησαν κι οι τρεις χωρίς χρονοτριβές εναντίον του, ο ένας μετά τον άλλο δοκίμαζαν τα κόλπα τους πάνω του. Παρότι απέδιδαν, δε φαινόταν να του κάνουν σοβαρή ζημιά...Σαν αυτός να μην ήταν άνθρωπος, σαν να μην ένιωθε τον πόνο, ξαφνικά έπιασε τον Vega και τον Sagat από το λαιμό και τους χτύπησε αλύπητα, έπειτα τους πέταξε κάτω, Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, όρμησε καταπάνω στον Balrog με τον ώμο του και τον κόλλησε στον τοίχο για να αρχίσει να τον χτυπάει ανελέητα δεκαεννέα φορές στο στομάχι με τις γροθιές του, όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, έκανε δύο βήματα πίσω και αφού έσφιξε τα χέρια του και του κατάφερε μια ισχυρή γροθιά κατευθείαν στο πρόσωπο...

Έπειτα ήταν η σειρά των άλλων δύο. Γι αυτούς ο άγνωστος άντρας μεταμορφώθηκε σε δράκο κατά το ήμισυ κι ετοιμάστηκε να τους αποτελειώσει. Τους έπιασε και τους δύο από το λαιμό και πέταξε μαζί τους μέχρι την οροφή, μετά τους πέταξε με μεγάλη δύναμη κάτω στη γη. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, προσγειώθηκε πάνω τους και με τα δυο του πόδια πάνω τους, για να αρχίσει να στροβιλίζεται έξι φορές. Αυτό ήταν το τέλος τους, μιας και δεν ήταν σε θέση να ανταποδώσουν....

Όσο συνέβαιναν όλα αυτά, όλες οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor έβαζαν τα δυνατά τους να φτάσουν έγκαιρα στον πίνακα ελέγχου όπου βρισκόταν ο Neo και συνέχιζε να αντιστέκεται με πείσμα. Ήταν όμως εμφανές ότι δεν θα μπορούσε να κρατήσει για πάντα. Οι πόρτες άνοιξαν αριστερά και δεξιά του και πολλοί στρατιώτες τον σημάδευαν με τα όπλα τους. Αυτός προέταξε το σπαθί του και ήταν έτοιμος, αλλά για πόσο θα μπορούσε να αντέξει...;


End file.
